


【Newt/Theseus】Autumn Sadness

by coffeewenc42



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Post-Movie 2: Fantastic Beasts: The Crimes of Grindelwald
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-29 20:22:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16750927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coffeewenc42/pseuds/coffeewenc42
Summary: Theseus在巴黎失去了自己的Alpha，一个月后紊乱的发情期如期而至......





	【Newt/Theseus】Autumn Sadness

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. OOC属于我  
> 2\. 有处在发/情/期神智不清的哥哥

格林德沃在他们面前逃走，幸存的人们回到法国魔法部，准备回英国处理一切的后续。自从那个拥抱之后，路上Theseus就一直和Newt保持着距离。他的脸上翻着不正常的惨白，嘴唇失去了血色，眼神也有些涣散。直到从他们一众人踏入英国魔法部，Theseus才回过神来。他转过身对着Newt，重新整理了脸上的表情，让自己看上去又是那个坚毅的精英傲罗。

“Newt，你这几天就待在魔法部吧。” Theseus伸出的双手顿了一下，搂了搂Newt的双臂，在Newt耳边低声说道，“要是有空，就回家看看，一起吃顿晚饭。”

接着他就随着英国魔法部的一行人离开了。

后来的一个月Newt一直停留在了英国。即使诸多报纸和媒体都在试图粉饰太平，Newt也能感到战争的阴影，像愈来的暴风雨一样在整个欧洲上方盘旋。但是他没有停留在伦敦，而是到处走了走，去了几个森林和英国海岸线旁边的一些洞穴去探访神奇动物，直到他收到了来自Scamander夫人的来信，信中迫切地表达了希望他回来的请求。

“Theseus现在很不好。”

信中措辞模糊，言语暧昧。Newt看着这封信皱起了眉头。不好，究竟是怎么样个不好？他心中朦胧地起了一些担忧，便马上拎起自己的皮箱往家赶。

Newt回到家的时候，家里静悄悄的，看来Scamander夫人是出门采购了。

“Theseus？”

Newt轻轻敲了敲Theseus卧室的房门，不出意外的没有得到任何回应。他嗅了嗅空气，此刻一缕香橼的味道已经从卧室半开的门缝中透了出来。Newt犹豫了一下，还是慢慢推开了Theseus卧室的门。

“Theseus？”他轻声唤道，“你还好吗？”

卧室里没有任何动静，只有轻柔缓慢的呼吸声从床铺上穿来。他的哥哥，Theseus，穿着丝绸制的深蓝色的睡衣，将四肢埋在了天鹅绒的床垫中，脸颊上泛着一抹秋天枫叶一般的嫣红。没有了发胶的固定，几缕额发湿答答地黏在了Theseus的额头上。即使在睡梦之中，Theseus的眉间也是紧簇的。随着Newt的靠近，他眼皮下的眼睛不安地动了几下，但是没有睁开眼睛。

“Leta.....Newt......”

他呢喃了几句，将头更深地藏在了枕头中。周围空气中的香橼味突然变得更加浓郁，像一窝子球遁鸟向Newt的脸上冲了过来。这位临近他人生中40大关的男性omega，在失去了他的Alpha之后的第一个月，热潮期开始紊乱。

Newt已经很久没看到他的兄长经历这种热潮期的痛苦了。印象中，这位omega冷静，自制，严密的就像是一台麻瓜世界的机器，总是处理好自己的一切，几乎让人忘记了他的真实性别。他不仅仅是一个omega，还是一位兄长，一位傲罗，一位战争英雄，这些与其说是他的身份，不如说更像是他的保护壳和面具，将Theseus一层层包裹了起来。唯一一次，是在Newt八岁的时候，他在Theseus严密的保护壳下面，感受到了他的哥哥是个omega的事实。

那是Scamander家刚刚过完圣诞节后的第五天，Theseus在早餐的饭桌上突然向父母坦白，说是今天会有一位他在霍格沃茨上学时认识的密友前来拜访他。Newt还清晰地记得当时父母脸上欲言又止的表情。

“但是Theseus你的热潮期不是快......”

八岁的Newt还是第一次听到热潮期这个词。他转头疑惑地看着哥哥，希望在他心中仿佛百科全书一样的哥哥能够解答他对这个新知识的疑惑。那个时候Theseus难得无视了来自幼弟询问的眼神，只是默默点了点头，并没有多说什么。而Scamander父母这时候做出了一副恍然大悟的样子。他们互相交换了一个Newt当时看不懂的眼神，最后Scamander夫人用着一种安抚受惊的飞马一样温和的口吻开口了。

“所以他是......你是想要将他介绍给我们吗？“

Theseus躲开了Scamander夫人的眼神，重新低下头拿起了刀叉，好像突然对盘子里没怎么吃的牛排开始感兴趣，半天才说：“他不是。”

桌子上有重新恢复了寂静，只有刀叉交错的声音和闷闷的咀嚼声。

小Newt本能得感觉到了餐桌上的奇怪气氛，他有点被吓到了，但是一贯羞涩内敛的他只是怯怯地扯了扯哥哥的衣角。Theseus摸了摸幼弟的脑袋，用餐巾擦走了Newt嘴边的油渍，然后拿出了兄长的威严，低声对Newt说。

“好好吃饭。”

小Newt不敢说话了。小Newt有小情绪了。

哥哥就知道凶我。他小幅度地撇了撇嘴，有点委屈的心想。

下午果然有一位年轻人前来敲响了Scamander家的门。坐在门厅沙发上的父亲听到门铃声之后，冲着在厨房里忙碌的Scamander夫人使了个颜色，Scamander夫人会意，先是将一大堆煮好的食物和水送到了Theseus的房间内，接着她抱起在沙发上玩着普通威尔士绿龙模型的Newt。 

“Newt去房间里玩好不好？”她揉了揉Newt肉嘟嘟的脸，拿起了Newt的玩具，“Newt的哥哥现在有重要的事情要处理。”

哥哥有什么事是不能让我知道的吗？Newt有些不开心，从哥哥在餐桌上提到那个朋友开始，父母和哥哥就都表现地怪怪的，他们好像在分享一个共同的秘密，而只有Newt被排除在外了。想到这里，Newt相当的难过，在对那个还未谋面的哥哥的朋友感到好奇的同时，甚至开始在心里怪罪起他来。即使Newt心里再不情愿，还是感受到了母亲请求的语气下隐藏的强硬，于是只能点了点头。Scamander夫人将Newt抱在怀里向Newt楼上的房间里走去。透过母亲的肩膀，Newt看见哥哥从房间里出来，走到门口，开门迎接了他金发碧眼的朋友。哥哥的朋友看上去比哥哥年长一些，身材也高大一些，笑起来时有阳光在他的眼睛里闪闪发亮。那位朋友热情地拥抱了Theseus，Theseus在他的怀抱里显得相当的娇小。

之后一下午Newt都在待在自己的房间内。晚上Scamander夫人上来，带给他了一杯温热的牛奶和一本童话书。

“Newt小宝贝该睡觉啦。” Scamander夫人哼着歌，将牛奶塞到Newt的手里，Newt看了看母亲，问到。

“哥哥呢，平时都是他给我读睡前故事的。”

“你的哥哥在忙。”Scamander夫人露出一个有些尴尬的笑容，“今天就由妈妈来代劳了。妈妈也好久没有和Newt小宝贝亲近了啊。”

直到Scamander夫人看着Newt将牛奶喝完，为他掖好被子，熄了他卧室里的灯，Newt也没能够从一种奇异的情绪里回复过来。他的床上翻滚了一会儿，还是有些闷闷不乐。

我要下楼去看看哥哥在忙什么。Newt对自己说。有什么事情是能够让他的哥哥忙到完全忘记自己的幼弟一下午呢？想到这，Newt穿上自己的中国火球龙的睡衣，踩着一双兔子拖鞋蹭蹭蹭地向楼下跑去。

屋子里很黑，似乎在这座房子里的所以活物都已经睡着了。Newt小心翼翼地向楼下探了一眼，脑中已经开始回放起哥哥曾经给他讲过的一些关于专吃不听话不好好睡觉的小孩的怪物和幽灵的故事。就算是遇到这种怪物，Newt想，我也要先去拍拍它的脑袋看看是不是毛茸茸的；但是随即Newt又想到自己的手会不会被咬掉，哥哥会不会因此嫌弃他是个没有手的孩子......在他马上要被自己的幻想吓哭的时候，Newt突然看到楼下的黑暗中好像有一个活物在动。

“啊！”

小Newt尖叫出声，那个活物也被突如其来的叫喊吓到了，马上打开灯转过身来对着Newt。接着灯光，Newt这个时候才看清那个“活物”的样子。不是什么怪物，而是下午前来的哥哥的朋友。这位金发的年轻人此刻只披了一件浴袍，手里拿了一个茶杯，脸上还是惊魂未定的样子。在看到Newt的一瞬间，他脸上的惊恐化为了尴尬。

“你好啊，不好意思吓到你了，”这个大男孩有些害臊地挠了挠后脑勺。他想要走过来安抚一下受惊的Newt，又想起了什么，于是掏出魔杖对着自己念了一个咒语。

“清理一新。”

完成这件事后，他才向Newt的方向走过来；Newt警惕地看着他，随时准备扑上去咬他一口。

“你就是Theseus的弟弟吗？很可爱啊。经常听他说起你。”

Newt并不领情。他想起传说中会蛊惑人心的恶魔。那些恶魔也一定都有着英俊的外表，甜蜜的话语，哥哥是不是也被这只恶魔诱惑了呢......

“Thomas，出什么事了？”

Theseus的声音突然传来。哥哥！Newt赶紧向哥哥的方向看去。Theseus穿着一件丝绸长袍，头发有些凌乱，浑身透露出一种不同寻常的慵懒和疲惫。他半倚在自己卧室的门槛上，挑起眉打量着眼前的两个人。还没等两个人回答，他目光一转，落在了Newt身上。

“Newt，你为什么还不睡？” Theseus走到弟弟面前蹲下，盯着弟弟的双眼。Newt在那一瞬间，好像闻到了浓郁的香橼的味道。他突然一下子就红了脸。

“我......“Newt小声说，”我想看看哥哥在干什么，为什么没有跟我念睡前故事。“

一旁Thomas“噗”得一声笑了出来，调侃了Theseus一句。

“你的弟弟还真的是很粘你啊。”

Theseus没有理他。他摸了摸Newt的头，温和地说。

“对不起Newt，但是哥哥今天真的有事，明天再给你念睡前故事好吗？你先去乖乖睡觉。”说完，他轻轻拍了拍Newt的背，“乖，去睡觉。”

Newt迫于兄长的威严，只好转头啪嗒啪嗒地上楼了。在楼梯的转角，Newt转头一看，发现Theseus就站在原地目送着他，见他回头，给了他一个皱眉的神情。Newt太熟悉这个表情了，每当Theseus作出这个表情的时候，就意味着Newt又干了什么在Theseus眼中他不该干的事。于是Newt只好缩了缩脖子，回到了自己的房间。

在用力的带上自己的房门之后，Newt还是按耐不住自己的好奇心。于是他又轻轻地将房门打开，蹑手蹑脚地走到楼梯转角处，静悄悄地观察着楼下的兄长和Thomas。Theseus在以为Newt已经老老实实回到自己房间之后，神情才放松了一点。他按着太阳穴长叹了一口气，Thomas在背后搂住了Theseus的腰，凑到Theseus的耳边，轻轻咬了咬他的耳垂。

“我们继续？”

Theseus不带感情地撇了他一眼，Thomas并没有介意他的这份冷淡，反而凑上去吻住了Theseus的嘴唇，慢慢地以一种Theseus不会感到冒犯的方式放出了自己的信息素。Theseus还是绷着脸，但是架不住来自Alpha的撩/拨，脸上渐渐飞起了两团红云。Thomas趁机将Theseus打横抱起，带回了房间。两人走得颇为急切，以至于房门还是半掩着。Newt好奇地摸到房门口，听到了一声闷/哼，和几声压抑着的低/喘。

但是不一会儿，一股来自屋内的力量就将房门紧紧地合上了。

***

Theseus知道自己正身处于梦境之中。本应在家中度过发/情/期的他此刻和Newt置身于格林德沃的集会，魔杖没有在手边，周围是熊熊燃烧的蓝色火焰。这个梦无比真实，他能感到火焰惊人的热度在他身上绵延。而当他抬眼望去，发现Leta就在他三米远的距离处与格林德沃对峙。

噩梦重现。

他无助的试图向leta的方向冲过去，可是火焰挡住了他的去路，就只能眼睁睁地看着leta化为了灰烬。而在Leta死去的一瞬间，他脖子上的腺/体突突地跳了起来，带着灼烧的疼痛，在为他死亡的A/lpha哀鸣。Theseu痛嚎一声，捂住自己发红的腺/体跪了下去。他转过头寻找着他的弟弟Newt，却发现Newt也不知什么时候消失在了原地。

他被一个人留在原地，承受着失去A/lpha和朋友的痛苦。

 

空气中香橼的味道越发的浓郁了，Theseus身上的被汗水打湿的丝绸织物，额头上的高烧，一切都在告诉Newt面前这个o/mega已经进入了发/情/期。Theseus不知为何还没有从梦境中醒来。他的手指痉/挛地纠缠着床单，不住地抓紧又松开。

Newt看着眼前前所未有的无助的兄长。也许我该帮帮他，Newt盯着Theseus因高烧失水而开裂的惨白嘴唇心想，他是我的哥哥，我不能看着他在痛苦中煎熬。

而所谓的临时标记，只需要一个吻。

Newt轻柔地固定住Theseus的头。他看着Theseus布满潮/红的脸，对自己默默地重复了一遍。

只是一个吻而已。

然后Newt学着当年Thomas的样子，轻轻含住了Theseus的双唇，放出了自己信/息/素的味道。Theseus的嘴唇软软的，尝起来有些甜，让他想起来对角巷里蜂蜜公爵的店里的软糖，那甜味也许归功于床头柜上被喝干的一杯蜂蜜水。Newt抬起头换了口气，然后又一次含住了Theseus的下唇，这次他磨了磨牙，尽量轻柔地在Theseus的下唇上咬出一个伤口，将自己的A/lpan信息素通过伤口注了进去。随着他的动作，Theseus身上的高烧逐渐退去；他的呼吸频率重新变得平稳，人也安静了下来。Newt有些恋恋不舍的松开了Theseus的嘴唇。他抬起手，最后只是轻柔地帮哥哥掖了掖毯子。

“Newt...?”

Theseus拉住了他的手，半睁开眼。他的瞳孔还是涣散的，带着被情/欲折磨的氤氲，现实的景色在他的眼前扭曲成一团。Theseus能模模糊糊地看清楚面前有一个人影，虽然辨识不出他的面容，但是那种他幼弟身上清新的鼠尾草的气味一直环绕在他身边，让他感觉从未有过的安全。于是Theseus主动捉过眼前的那个人的手，用通红的脸颊蹭蹭他的手心。那只手手心还带着汗，冰凉凉的，成功让处在高温之中的Theseus发出一声舒/适的叹/息。而那只手的主人在被Theseus握住后就显得无比的僵硬，在Theseus将自己的脸凑上去的之后石化了一秒，然后猛得将手抽了出来。

Newt被哥哥刚才的举动吓了一跳，但他同时注意到Theseus湿/透了的睡衣和身下的床垫。我得帮哥哥把湿的衣服换下来，要不然他会生病的。Newt用力地用双手拍了拍自己的脸颊，强迫自己冷静下来。就在这时他才意识到浓郁的香橼与鼠尾草的味道在空气中纠缠不清，而随着信息素的纠缠，他身下的性/器也逐渐挺立起来。

他就知道回家不是什么好主意，Newt为自己的生/理/反/应感到有些挫败，但是没关系，他不会作出什么出格的事。Newt对自己强调，压住开始乱动的Theseus，去解Theseus身上睡衣的纽扣，同时就像Theseus当年安抚生病的他一样轻柔地在heseus的额头落上一个个吻。Theseus感受到了这种细腻的柔情，马上安静了下来，伸直手配合着Newt将自己的上衣从身上剥了下来。此刻伦敦已经快要进入冬季，屋外还一直在淅淅沥沥的下着小雨，让整个伦敦格外的湿冷。卧室内虽然有橙黄色的暖烘烘的火炉，但是对高烧中的Theseus来说还是太冷了。他的乳/头在感受到冰冷的空气时一下子充/血挺/立了起来，红艳艳的像是火蜥蜴身上的鳞片。

Newt试探着伸出手揉了一下Theseus胸/膛上的两颗小/肉/粒。Theseus触电一样地挺起胸/膛，嘴里嘴里发出了舒/服的哼/唧声，身下包裹在睡裤里的突/起/物挺立的更明显了。Newt像是发现了什么新奇的神奇动物生/理现象，感兴趣得又多揉了几下。这次Theseus的反应更强烈了。他瞬间学着刺猬一样侧身蜷缩起来，用腿抗议式地踢了Newt几下。但在Newt停手之后不久，就开始无助的自行用胸膛蹭起了质感粗糙的床单。Newt看呆了。

“帮帮我......”

我的天，饶了我吧。Newt感觉他现在可能比Theseus脸红的还厉害。他捂住了脸，冷静了一会儿，开始扒Theseus的裤子。Theseus的裤子已经被各种体/液浸透了，湿/答/答的黏在Theseus肌肉纹理分明，修长的双腿上。在Newt将Theseus的裤子从他的腰上脱下来的一瞬间，一根发红的，水/光/粼粼的性/器就从睡裤底下探出头来，可怜兮兮地吐着粘/液。

他没穿内/裤？！

Newt敢说现在如果有人进来，以为Newt被统统石化的魔咒击中了也不为过。他现在心里完全被一大顿惊叹号刷屏了。他抖着手将Theseus的睡裤扔到一边，颤颤巍巍地将Theseus翻过身，眼神却不自觉地顺着Theseus赤/裸的脊/背往下走；流畅的腰线下是两团蜜/色的挺翘肉/丘，因为情/欲有些发红，上面泛着水光；Theseus的脊背和臀/部都有一些细小的伤疤，显示出这具肉体的主人是属于一个英雄，一个骁勇善战的男人，而不仅仅是一个o/mega。

Newt的目光被那些伤疤牢牢地吸引住了。等到他回过神来，他已经一口咬在了Theseus的左/臀上，还伸出舌/头舔了舔上面的一道比较大的伤疤。Theseus敏感的抖了一下，身上的香橼味道变得更加浓/郁谄/媚了，向着他身上的这个有着弟弟信/息/素味道的a/lpha求欢。

我完了。Newt面无表情的想。

 

Theseus朦胧地感到有人在一下一下地抚摸他的脊柱和他身前的性/器，带着安抚和爱护。这种抚摸带来的保护的意味让Theseus心里那个柔软的o/mega本能几乎快要哭出来。随后那只手向下移，在他的臀/瓣上恶作剧式的揉捏了几下，伸向了他的臀/瓣之中的隐/密/处。先是有一根微凉的手指在Theseus洞/口处轻轻的摁了几下，试探了一圈。还在半梦半醒之中的Theseus试图凭着傲罗的理智去压抑住自己的本能，但是他心中的那个o/mega已经控制着他的身体欢欣雀跃地应了上去，主动吸/吮着那根探到洞/口的手指，分泌出了更多的黏/液。那根手指犹豫了一会儿，试探性地摸入他的甬/道，小心翼翼地为他开拓。在感受到他的甬/道足够放松之后，更多的手指逐渐探入，源源不断的快感顺着Theseus的脊柱占据了他的大脑，Theseus在感官的刺激中挣扎了一会儿，不甚清晰的大脑终于跳出了一个警示牌。

要被标/记了。

Theseus内心的那个傲罗警惕了起来，他顺着自己的傲罗本能努力试图睁开眼睛。这时所有的手指都从他的甬/道中撤出，接着，一/根热度惊人的硬/物就闯了进来。

 

Newt在为Theseus耐心地开拓之后才敢进入了他。Theseus背对着Newt，将自己的脸埋在了枕头里，上半身随着快/感不断的颤抖，断断续续的喘着。Newt虽然看不到Theseus的表情，但是从他弥漫在Newt周围纠缠的信/息/素来看，Theseus还是很享受的。Newt稍微放下心来，慢慢地开始动着自己的下/身。Theseus的甬道很紧，带着o/mega热/潮/期的高温，迎合着他的律/动收/缩着。Newt涨红了脸，尽量控制着自己呼吸的频率，最终从嗓子里低吼出了他哥哥的名字。

“......Theseus。”

这时候他感受到身下人突然变得僵直起来。Newt察觉到了什么，他再次喊了他哥哥的名字。

“Theseus？你醒了吗？”

随着他的呼唤，Theseus的甬/道猛得收/缩了一下，将一声呻/吟逼出了Newt的嘴边。Newt眨眨眼，勉强将刚刚那一下带给自己的释/放的冲动压下去。他低下头，咬了咬Theseus变得通红的耳垂，顺着Theseus修长的颈线吻了下去。Newt突然起了捉弄Theseus的心理，于是一边开始寻找Theseus的生/殖/腔，一边在Theseus的耳边悄悄说。

“哥哥，你怎么样？”Newt故作担忧，“你还好吗？”

然后他就满意地看见Theseus全是上下都染上了红霞的颜色。

“闭嘴，”Theseus声音从枕头里闷闷地穿出来，“你别说话了，动就是了。”

Newt听话的闭上嘴，有时候还是要给自Theseus留一点兄长的尊严不是吗。Newt掐住了Theseus精瘦的腰，一边注意着Theseus呻/吟的调子，一边加快了自己律/动的速度。在他戳到Theseus甬/道内的某一处软/肉时，Theseus明显抖了一下，呻/吟一下子拔高。

“你......进来可以，” Theseus沙哑地喘了好几声，才积攒起力气说话，“别标/记我。”

“好的，哥哥。”虽然知道Theseus看不见，但Newt还是点了点头。这次他将自己的性/器整个的抽出，只留一个头部在里面，然后一下子闯了进去，戳在了刚刚的那处软/肉上。Theseus尖叫出了声，脚趾缩起；他的生/殖/腔向他的弟弟完全打开，毫无保留，马上他的生/殖/腔里面就会被自己弟弟的体/液填满，夹杂着他自己分泌出来的水，甚至可能将自己的腹部撑得像怀/胎一样--说不定他会真的怀上，Theseus被快/感搅乱的脑子乱七八糟得想，到时候妈妈会怎么看，整个魔法界会怎么看......Newt也一下子感觉自己身至湿/热的天堂，他绷紧了腹部的肌肉，做着最后的冲刺。随着他的动作，Theseus终于压抑不住自己的呻/吟，崩溃地哭了出来。在两个人的高/潮来临之前，Newt将不断颤抖的Theseus翻过身来，抱在怀里，吻掉了Theseus脸上的泪水。

“Newt......”  
“哥哥。”

\--END--

沙雕后续：  
这一个月，英国魔法部傲罗司司长Theseus常常感到腰酸嗜睡，已经有好几次被属下撞见手里还握着红茶杯子就睡着了，红茶洒了一桌子。

这样不行。Theseus痛心疾首，Theseus深刻地反思自己。现在是战争前期，魔法部须待处理的事务本来就多，他再这样下去英国魔法部怕不是药丸。于是我们一贯认真负责的傲罗司好司长Theseus抽空约见了魔法部里的医生。医生认真的检查了Theseus的身体，然后得出了结论。

“最近要好好注意自己的营养，不要熬夜，不要操劳过度......“

“请您等一下，医生先生，”Theseus听得一头雾水，不得不开口打断了医生，“我这是生病了吗？“

医生给了Theseus一个看傻子的眼神。

“你怀/孕了。现在的omega连自己什么时候怀/孕了都不知道吗。”

“......“

Theseus很绝望，Theseus有小情绪了，Theseus想统统石化（某个还在苏格兰的人）。

不知道是谁走露了风声，几天后魔法部上下全都知道了这件事，猫头鹰带着信件像是雪花一样淹没了Theseus的办公桌。

“司长，这又有一份表达对您omega身份震惊的信件！”  
“司长，这里又有一份恭喜你喜得贵子的信件！”  
“司长，这里又是一封询问您孩子的爸爸是谁的信件！”  
“司长，这里又有一封表达暗恋失败的痛苦的信件！”  
......

Theseus坐在如山的（与公务不相关的）信件中，气到浑身发抖。  
你们英国魔法部TM很闲啊！这个魔法部药丸好吗！

他咬碎了牙根，最终决定给某个远在天边还一无所知的Newt写信。  
......

三天后，身在苏格兰的纽特收到一份烙着Scamander家徽的信件。

“吾弟亲启，  
你留在家里的名为Theseus的神奇动物要下崽了，速回。--Theseus”

纽特：？？？？？？？

\--真·END--

这是块鸡胸肉，很柴，大家看得开心就好。  
Leta虽然是Theseus的A/lpha，但是两个人更多还是像朋友，你们可以脑补纯血家庭的联姻什么的；同，Tina和Newt也是朋友（捂脸，我感觉说明一下比较好）。  
欢迎捉虫～


End file.
